


Of Vampire(s) and a human ❤❤

by VioletteAngel71



Category: Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hopefully some ereri, Lets add in some eruri, Levi/OC - Freeform - Freeform, M/M, Torture, Vampire Sex, hahaha, lolol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteAngel71/pseuds/VioletteAngel71
Summary: A vampire who has been tortured is finally set free....along with his young human companion who had been kidnapped for the sole purpose of feeding him. Satou, our vampire, finds his human unique and quite scary; although kinder later in the future.Let's hope it all turns out okay, they get together, and have little baby vampires. But before the happy ending, there are hardships to overcome and governments to run from. Cheer for my babies!





	1. Unexpectedly Free

An earsplitting scream erupted from the slim creature. It was shackled down to a surgical table, men in white lab coats surrounding it. A choked sound, and then gurgling. There were a few seconds of silence, the only sound being the tremble and shake of the restraints. A wet gasp, and the screams returned.

"Please! Please I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry please let me go!" More scuffles, and one of them walked closer, holding a gag.

Why did he even try anymore.

"N-no! No..No..NO..NO! MMPH!-" 

There was more struggle, the whimpers turned to screeches, and then to hoarse cries. Shaking sobs.

The acrid stench of urine filled the room. The familiar feeling of losing consciousness followed.

Hours later he still lay strapped to the table, quivering muscles attempted to sew themselves together. 

Sometimes, Satou wished he wouldn't heal, just so he could die already. 

They were gathered in one of the corners of the room, presumably feeding his human. It was his, because he was the only one who gave a damn about it.

One if the older looking things in a white full body suit began talking loudly. Satou was still dazed enough to not understand a word.

“Good job today! We've accomplished more than enough for this week.” The older man smiled at his workers. 

The only thing they'd really accomplished was to break the vampire. His spirit, will, and body. 

One by one, they all left until the last doctor was to close and lock the place, as well as feed the monster.

They sighed, eyeing the spit and tear covered naked mess. Filthy. Although somewhere in her chest she did feel bad for the creature…

The doctor made her way across to the other side of the room, where they kept the food. It was said Vampires could live off of animal blood, though it often made them ill. At least it was working so far.

She eyed the skinny malnourished figure in the cage they always kept for emergencies. He was quiet, slumped and eyes glazed. Scoffing, she grabbed the blood baggie and clicked her way back to the secured figure. Then, proceeded to shove it roughly into the the vampire's mouth. 

It burst suddenly, the pale body jerking as it coughed down the blood. It tried to catch as much of it as possible, writhing, and hacking rattling gasps sounding through it's chest. 

She stared silently, breathing out and her grip on the bag softening. Brown orbs took pity on him. It appeared so human, but she knew it's secret. Couldn't help the feeling either, when what the right thing to do was so obvious.

They tried to meet his foggy eyes, but when he avoided the sharp gaze; it only took a snap of her fingers before he flinched violently and obeyed her command, trained brutally as he was.

Nevertheless, the doctor knew her desicion, and the consequences to come.

"….If I were to let you go, would you run?"

The suddenly clear wide eyes, and the quick but definitely there but hesitant nod only spurred on her resolve.

Then. It was decided. 

 

"When you awake Satou, follow the ocean. And take care of your friend." A needle stabbed into his neck, his gasp weak and fingers scrabbling to grip the edges if the table.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom boom pow  
> Also lolol hahaha sorry I lied its been months since this was supposed to be updated aaaaaahhh

The table seemed weirdly soft, Satou noticed. Grassy….wierd.

Dark red purple eyes shot open, panicked. What? This wasn't that place. He sat up, unable to see.

"H-Help!" His voice croaked, fingers scrambling for purchase at the Earth. He tried moving, rolling onto his stomach. All those years of suffering, and somehow he had escaped.

A trembling cry wobbled from his lips, and he fell foward.…Onto something warm and soft.. Yelping he struggled back, trying to stare into the darkness. Gradually, everything fell into focus, and sure enough there was someone on the ground in front of him.

And god did they smell good. Whimpering, he crawled towards them messily, limbs unused to working.

Rolling the human child around until he found the source of that sweet smell, Satou's mouth watered. He was so hungry….If only he could have just a small taste….

He leaned in, salivating. A groan left his lips as his gums stretched unaturally around his fangs.

A scream startled him back, teeth nicking the neck just barely. The human squabbled incoherently, grey pinched eyes pin pointed and looking around wildly.

"S-stay back!" It breathed wildly. Oddly enough, he noticed, this child's face was too sharp and angular for him to be a youngling. But he wasn't quite an adult. The odd choppy short black bangs and bowl cut were strange to him too.

It whimpered and trembled, much like him when he had woken. "Wh-where am I?" It seemed to converse with itself. What a strange and fascinating little human.

"H-hello." Satou said, his strength coming back gradually.

"Who are you! Where am I." It breath came out ragged, and the scent was full of fear and confusion.

He was quiet for a moment, attempting to recall his name. "I…don't remember."

"…Tch. Great." The human made to stand, but quickly toppled over dizzily. He groaned, think dark eyebrows pinching together. "F-fuck." For such a frail little thing, it certainly had a mouth.

"What's wrong?" He asked, voice scratchy and slowly becoming aware that he and the stranger bore no clothes.

"I-i can't stand." The human hissed, it's limbs skinny and pale. Satou thought of the blood it possessed, sweet and thick. His stomach gave a meek squeeze at the thought of food; starved for a long enough time he'd forgotten the taste of proper food.

His unfocused staring was broken when the human snapped something at him. "…Excuse me?" He blinked at him, confused at the annoyed expression. "Stop staring. You're disgusting."

Satou looked back at him, baffled. Were all humans like this? "S-sorry." He ignored the low moans as the male hauled himself up on shaky legs.

The sound of footsteps fading had him looking up from his cushiony spot on the dead leaves.  
"W-where are you going!? Wait!" The desperation of not wanting to be left alone again had Satou crawling and dragging himself after the human. It only quickened it's pace.

"WAIT PLEASE!" His arms gave out, still extremely weak. "..Don't leave me alone…"

Ahead on the path, Levi stilled. He looked back, seeing red rimmed blue eyes and trembling lips. The vampire like looked pathetic. Although it had fed from him before, up to the point where he couldn't even breathe anymore….Strangely, he felt something tell him to go back to him.

The small quiet cries and shaking of his shoulders did it for him. The vampire had always looked younger than him, by at least 2 or 3 years underneath all of the exhaustion.

Fuck, what the hell. "Get up." He commanded, voice gruff.

The figure looked up suddenly, eyes wide in disbelief. He struggled to get up, movements quick and shaky until he dropped back to the ground in a heap. The vampire tried again, looking at him with fear in his eyes.

"I-I can't move."

Levi snarled, still leaning against the bark of a tree. He stalked foward, as well as he could in his state, and pushed the vampire roughly back onto the ground.

"..Ungh!" He fell back with a gasp, eyes squeezed tight but body and hands pliant. He played the part of a victim well, Levi thought.

"..Stop playing around. Your kind is such filth, I know you could kill me.." His hands settled around the slim neck impulsively. "Do it. Kill me, or I'll kill you."

The action was enough to cause the vampire to raise his hands and clutch at Levi's own pale and bony ones. He'd never been that strong to start with, but they had always kept him full enough to be able to provide healthy blood.

Nails started to bite into his skin, small child-like lips opening in a silent plea. Levi pushed harder, into the little crook, a sick sort of pleasure being derived from it. It was obviously very painful by the way the vampire thrashed it's head, legs and torso underneath him twisting and turning.

It bucked up, and Levi screamed at him, voice hoarse from disuse. “Do it!”  
  
A sob broke out of it, and it hands fell to rest beside his head on either side. Satou trembled, not really knowing how to defend himself, and not really wanting to hurt his human.

Levi dropped his arms as well and leaned back to sit on the sparingly muscled chest. He seethed, knowing what he would have to do in order to survive out here alone.

He could always just kill him.. he looked off to the side, rolled his eyes in the way he used to at his family, and looked around for a sharp object. Conveniently, a shard of glass was just a few feet away and he stood nonchantly to fetch it. When he returned, the other boy was still looking away, tears brimming his eyes.

He sighed, straddling him once more with glass shard in hand.

That he reacted to. Satou looked back at him, eyes fearful but offering no resistance. What would he do? A neck was bared to him..and anger suddenly engulfed him.

"What is wrong with you! Why the hell don't you want to live. You're a vampire." He seethed. "Look at me." He wrenched the eyes back on him with a firm pull to his blonde locks.

“Don't you dare look away.”

The vamp nodded slowly, large orbs burning into his. Levi brought a jagged piece to his wrist, and the blue eyes glanced down nervously. “On me!” They startled back up, a nervous breath escaping chapped flesh.

He winced at the small pain, but dragged the glass through his wrist. Almost immeadiatly blood started to splurt out and run down his arm, so he did the only thing he could think of…

And shoved his bleeding limb up and against the surprised vampire's mouth.

The blonde made a choked noise, hands coming up to push him away, until they instead settled his arm closer; lids fluttering and blue rolling into white. Levi felt the moan vibrating against his wrist more than he heard it.

“Ow shit, you fucker.” He doubled over, fingers forming into a fist to combat the stinging pain. Satou's fangs had come out with vengeance, ripping through his gums. He shrieked, gnawing on the cool flesh to help.

“Hnng!….f-fuck.” The raven teen groaned gutturally, eyes fighting to stay open and locked with Satou's. If he looked away, there was no telling what could happen.

He fought against the teen for what felt like hours, but it'd only been half an hour. Levi was sweating, the small drops stinging his eyes. It was starting to get dark….

“Enough.” He gasped out, ripping his arm away. Thankfully the other stayed where he was.

Satou licked his lips, gazing blurrily up at the lightening sky. Sun? He moaned breathily, head lolling to the side. His whole body was in ecstasy… so light.

The metallic taste was good.

More than good, it was addicting.

He recognized the feeling of the weight that had been on him gone, and balanced himself up on his hands and knees much easier than before. His strength was returning quickly.

…….And so were his memories…

Little by little his head cleared and Satou understood. That woman. She'd let them go.   
His skin itched and he shuddered, the realization that it was about to be day hit him. He needed to leave. But….

the human. His savior.

He huffed, but went over to examine him. He decided it was probably just worn out from feeding him. The thought sent something warm through his chest and Satou nodded to himself. He would take care of this human the way it helped him.

He was able to easily shoulder-on the human, and he gazed around; not knowing where to start. Satou decided to head out to the edge of the forest and go somewhere from there. Slowly but surely, his strength flooded back in.

Around mid-day Satou paused, remembering humans needed to eat periodically. He settled the older looking teen down on a patch of leaves and blew out a big breath. "I guess…Food." Yes. Food was the plan.

Although he wasn't limber and graceful at all, Satou managed to pounce on a small rabbit. It was scary at first, figuring out how to kill it. But he did it, logically snapping it's neck. He wrangled out some weird metal from a bush and cleaned it off with the nearby little stream. He decided he would follow that as their guide.

The rabbit was skinned and the inards removed. He didn't think humans at that part, and rinsed off the blood and puffs of fur again on the water.

By the time he was starting to cook the meat, the human showed signs of waking. Satou smartly stayed quiet and in full view of him. Rotating the meat over the fire, the male spoke softly.

“I..know you're awake. I caught something for you, if you're hungry.”

It was a few moments before tired gunmetal eyes flitted open. He motioned towards his throat, and Satou understood.

"Oh yes! Water, I'll be right back." He realized there wasn't much to carry it back with and groaned. Cupping some of it into his hands, he hoped his patient wasn't picky.

Unsurprisingly, the human grumbled about it but drank greedily. When he came back with a second handful he'd gravitated towards the food and was spinning it lazily.

  
“Here..” He carefully approached, not doubting the fact that if he was attacked again he wouldn't fight back. Not against this little one.

To his surprise it seemed to not care as much and grabbed ahold of his cupped hands. Satou's breath stilled, and he hesitantly let the human bring them closer.  
“un….”

Sky blue eyes watched as he drank, then widened as Levi's tounge accidentally skimmed his skin. The human made a face of disgust but finished the water, even as it dripped down his face messily.

The smell of burning meat snapped them into action.

The human was spoke angrily under it's breath. It sighed, and picked apart the salvageable meat.

Satou thought he looked quite handsome now that he was a little fuller of color and satisfied with a meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more c: and yes I know I need to update my other stories.
> 
> The first chapter is kinda short, only about 600 words? Idk. But I have like three chapters to edit so expect another chapter very soon! In like a day or so c:


End file.
